


Grietas en la canción

by KardiaDewitt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ArturianLegends, F/M, Magic, Sansa King in the North, Sword in the Stone, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KardiaDewitt/pseuds/KardiaDewitt
Summary: Cuando Lady Stark pereció a la fiebre puerperal luego de su último parto, Sansa no es criada con el distanciamiento a Jon, y Ned decide que sus chicas deben ser fomentadas con lo más parecido a una madre, las lobas crecen libres en la isla del oso.La canción tiene grietas irreparables, con un Stark sacando la espada de un bloque de hielo.Un principe prometido viajando al sur.Y un León en busca de recuperar su honor.Inspirado en las leyendas Arturicas.Sansa es como Arthur.[Soy muy mala con los resúmenes]





	Grietas en la canción

_Lady Stark no había soportado su último parto, la fiebre puerperal se la llevó, dejando solos a cinco niños y su padre._

_Y no muy tarde llegó una carta desde el sur, sugiriendo que quizá las chicas podrían ser fomentadas por la reina en ausencia de una madre. Maldito fuera Lord Stark si permitiera que sus niñas fueran criadas en una sangrienta fortaleza que había visto los horrores de la rebelión._

_Bien se sabe que el sur suele ser cruel con los Stark, y Ned prefería morir antes de permitir que una de sus chicas tuviera el mismo destino crudo y desgarrador de Lyanna._

_Entonces Sansa y Arya fueron llevadas con los Mormont para criarlas, Ned no podría con cinco niños, mucho menos pensó en tomar una esposa cuando Cat se había metido hasta su medula, entonces las chicas aprenderían de Maege, tan noble, honorable y leal hasta las entrañas, en nadie más confiaría la seguridad de sus chicas, y cuando fuera el momento, ellas volverían a casa._

_Cuando era una niña pequeña y soñadora, sólo anhelaba correr con los lobos por las blancas colinas del norte, con sus botas enterrándose en las nieves del verano. Le gustaba la vista desde el acantilado de la Isla del oso, su infancia había sido una feliz y llena de cosas hermosas para contar a sus hermanos cuando volviera a casa, los dioses antiguos sabían cuánto amaba a los osos y su hermoso castillo de piedra gris y madera, pero ella era un lobo._

_Arya y Sansa eran tan distintas como el sol y la luna, donde Arya fue salvaje, testaruda y ruda, Sansa era tranquila, ecuánime y dulce, pero ambas llevaban la sangre del lobo en sus venas, tan roja y espesa como las hojas del arciano, que no se dijera que Sansa y Arya Stark eran dulces damas sureñas, ellas eran todo el norte, con colmillos afilados y listos para defender su honor._

Despertó mirando el techo de piedra sobre su cabeza, había tenido el mismo sueño por cuarta noche consecutiva, su infancia fue un trago dulce antes de toda la bebida amarga de bilis que el sur le hizo tomar, pese a dormir varias horas, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, incapaz de lidiar con un día lleno de intriga política, pero entonces recordaba su mantra de cada día: Eres un rey antes que una mujer, y aun con la modorra se levantó de la cama. En días recientes y desde la llegada del cuervo blanco, los días eran mucho más cortos, y el sol apenas se asomaba unas cuantas horas entre nubes grises, pero ella sabía que ya era de mañana, otra vez había dormido con la ropa puesta.

Aun había brasas crepitando en la chimenea, y algunas antorchas encendidas casi extintas, era suficiente luz para poder distinguirse en el espejo, admiró los círculos negros bien marcados en sus ojos, cada vez era menos sencillo disimular el cansancio, pero debía permanecer firme, no por orgullo, era para su casa, para su gente y sus hermanos.

Destrenzó su cabello para reacomodarlo, buscó su jubón y el peto de plata con su cinturón de cuero negro que ajustó en su cadera, donde colgaba su espada, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llamaran a su puerta, _justo a tiempo._ Un rostro familiar la esperaba al otro lado, _Jaime Lannister_ , decir que lobos y leones trabajaban juntos era ya una rareza difícil de asimilar para muchos de sus vasallos, pero el deber era antes que las rencillas y el rencor bien justificado, Jaime podía ser un león, pero manco como estaba, apenas representaba una amenaza, sobre todo cuando la reina Cersei puso un precio a la cabeza de su hermano y amante traidor, aun así escuchaba los murmullos de desconfianza hacía el caballero que solemne mantenía la barbilla airada.

—Así que ¿Cómo dormiste, su gracia? —preguntó Lannister mientras trataba de quebrar el silencio casi tétrico que se formaba alrededor de ellos mientras caminaban en los pasillos helados de la fortaleza.

—Dormí, que ya es ganancia, —respondió el rey, tan alto y ceremonioso como podía mostrarse, esa coraza de hierro y hielo que nadie era capaz de penetrar cuando estaba enfundado en su armadura.

—Al menos alguien aquí duerme, y gracias a los dioses que es nuestro buen rey, —destensó una sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba de reojo la mata de cabello cobre adornada por la corona de broce y hierro que descansaba sobre su cabeza, tan a la medida que nunca pensó que la chiquilla dulce que conoció años atrás en ese mismo castillo, ahora despertaba más pasión y devoción en sus señores que cualquier rey al que jamás sirvió.

—No te deseo lo mismo Ser, —respondió tan seca como siempre—, cuando los sueños te acosan, prefieres la vigilia…

Jaime se encogió de hombros y ahí terminó la conversación, ya estaban a puertas de la sala principal, el rey se detuvo a un paso cerrando los ojos un momento, antes de señalar que la puerta fuera abierta…

La sala estaba llena de todos sus vasallos, Dustyn, Manderly, Karstark, Umber, Mormont, Glover, e incluso un representante de los Reed, una casa de la que no se había sabido nada desde la guerra de los cinco reyes. El silencio reinó un momento mientras el rey tomaba su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa, ese lugar donde su padre y el padre de su padre, más generaciones y generaciones de Starks se sentaron para comandar el norte.

—El norte saluda a su Rey, —dijo un señor al fondo, y luego las múltiples voces del resto le siguieron.

—Gracias mis señores, mis señoras, —dirigió sus saludos a siete mujeres que destacaban entre los robustos señores—, tomen asiento, doy por iniciado el concilio del norte.

Su brazo descansó sobre su silla pretendiendo estar relajada, hasta que una voz casi viperina y familiar resonó, casi como un susurro se antepuso a las demás, Petyr Baelish… si tan solo ella pudiera.

El hombre que la había puesto de vuelta en el norte, el mismo que la sacó de la pesadilla en desembarco del rey, y el mismo que la vendió como poco menos que una esclava a los asesinos de su familia, bien… por razones como esa odiaba la política, tanto como aprendía de ella para mover las piezas y proteger lo que era suyo. Baelish no era amado en ninguna parte, podía notar la incomodidad de sus señores con la presencia de aquel embaucador en su casa, pero todos entendieron que en esos momentos de austeridad, no había lugar para rencillas, había sido más fácil aceptar a Jaime Lannister en su corte, antes que a Petyr Baelish, una serpiente hipócrita y mezquina.

—Su gracia, he recibido noticias del sur, la hija de Aerys Targaryen ha desembarcado en Roca dragón, con la intención de deponer a Cersei Lannister del trono de hierro.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le diera una palmadita en la cabeza por su buen trabajo? No, había algo más que él guardaba, lo sabía por la extraña y casi repulsiva sonrisa de satisfacción que hubo en su cara momentáneamente, y no era algo bueno, el rey casi rodó los ojos ante la idea de tener que preguntar por más, sabiendo que eso satisfacía el ego insaciable de Baelish, su estomago se sintió tenso ante la frustración que ese hombre le causaba.

—Oí que tiene con ella tres dragones, inmaculados y una horda Dothraki.

—Ciertamente su gracia, pero me temo… —hizo una pausa dramática—, hay alguien quien usted bien conoce que ha ido a su encuentro.

¿Quién podía ser? Esperaba que preguntara, pero la cabeza del rey trabajó de inmediato llegando a una conclusión casi dolorosa, algo parecido al miedo se sembró en su corazón, maldita serpiente vil e intrigosa, por un instante sus cejas se fruncieron temerosa de la respuesta, el nombre que no había oído en un largo tiempo, ese que anheló y buscó desesperada, lo que le recordó que nadie podía jamás proteger a nadie.

—Su hermano bastardo, Jon Snow…

La sala estalló en maldiciones y preguntas de todo el norte, escuchó bastante bien «No se puede confiar en un bastardo» «Ha roto sus votos con la guardia y debe pagar con su cabeza», los susurros de su madre acosaron sus oídos, podía escucharla claramente, que siempre tuvo razón ¿Por qué otra razón se encontraría con la reina dragón? Despejó a bruma de sus pensamientos, no era momento para intrigas del pasado, para los fantasmas que la acosaban, golpeó la mesa contundente, callando el bravío de la sala, respiró hondo preparada para comandar.

—Agradezco tu información Lord Baelish, —señal de que no deseaba escuchar nada más de él, menos ahora que había alborotado la sala, se volvió a preguntar por qué el hombre seguía con vida—, mis señores, mis señores, no somos un mercado, guarden la compostura.

No era una solicitud a pesar de sus palabras suaves, debajo de la cortesía se escondía el acero gris de los Stark.

—Me temo que Lord Baelish ya ha sembrado sus semillas, —ironizó Jaime en voz baja, una que el rey pudo escuchar y a la que lamentablemente debía dar la razón.

—Mi rey, —se levantó Maege Mormont, notaba la angustia en su cara, y sintió pena por ella, que fue su madre durante varios años, la madre que jamás conoció—, los dioses saben lo que te amamos todos en esta sala, por eso debo decir que si tienes un castigo para mi y mi fracaso, lo aceptaré gustosa.

—No, —declaró determinante—, no hay culpas para ti mi señora, tú que no has hecho más que mostrar tu férrea lealtad a mi hogar, que me ayudaste a volver a casa, y peleaste hombro a hombro con mi hermano y rey, así como a mi lado para recuperar el norte… las circunstancias caprichosas del destino no estaban en tus manos para cambiar.

Había un dejo de culpa no solo en Maege, también en el gran Jon, ambos que no hicieron más que servirle. Pero ciertamente estaba asustada.

—¿Crees que Snow acudió a la reina dragón para…?

Jaime no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Sansa Stark negó con un gesto mientras se tragaba todo el dolor.

—Hasta donde sabemos, el testamento de mi hermano Robb está perdido, y no hay indicios de que Cersei o la reina dragón sepan de su existencia…

El bendito testamento de su hermano que fue encomendado a Maege y el gran Jon, en el cual Jon Snow era nombrado heredero de Robb, despojando a Sansa de cualquier pretensión sobre el norte debido a su matrimonio Lannister, ella lo entendía, habría hecho lo mismo, prefería morir antes que ver su casa invadida por los leones ( _ah que hipócrita eres a veces Stark, porque tienes a uno viviendo bajo tu techo_ )  eran otros tiempos, y entonces la guerra los desgarró a todos. Ahora Sansa se sentaba sobre el trono del norte, devolviéndole la independencia a su tierra y su gente, declarada legitimo rey por sobre su condición de mujer.

—Pero ¿Y si se enteran? Probablemente comenzarán un juego de estira y afloja con su hermano su gracia, y entonces más guerra… una guerra de dos frentes… —Baelish sacó a relucir.

—Tres, —acotó Sansa—, ¿o acaso has olvidado la amenaza al otro lado del muro Lord Baelish?

—Bueno, con todo respeto mi señora, temeré a los muertos cuando crucen el muro que defiende el reino de los hombres, —fingió bien un rubor de vergüenza y otro de burla.

—El testamento de tu hermano, y que los dioses me perdonen por lo que diré, no tiene valor alguno para el norte, no cuando te clamamos como nuestro rey, el lobo rojo, verdadera hija del norte.

La voz firme de cada señor era tan dulce, pero Sansa sabía que por más dulce que eso fuera, política era política, tan cruel, tan cruda… si Cersei y Daenerys se enteraban de ello, nada bueno traería, sería un juego de estira y afloja que haría enfrentarse a hermano con hermano, y era una maldición traicionar a su propia sangre, lo sabía de carne propia, jamás se levantaría contra Jon, juró que si volvía a verlo una vez más, le llenaría la cara de besos y disculpas, no de acero y sangre, eran lobos y los lobos debían permanecer unidos…

Jon siempre tuvo el aspecto de un Stark, incluso más que el hijo verdadero de su padre, Robb era lobo, pero toda la cascara al igual que ella, Tully, incluso en honor y nobleza nadie podía negar que Jon Nieve no era hijo de Eddard Stark, igual que Arya, con esos colores, grises, oscuros y melancólicos, alargados rostros solemnes que Sansa extrañaba tanto.

Debía pensar en una solución, fuera cual fuera deseaba que el testamento de Robb no estuviera en manos enemigas, el norte no se doblegaría ante cualquier reina del sur o extranjera, su independencia les había costado tanta sangre y dolor, que sería más que cruel envolverlos ahora en un conflicto entre Starks.

—Por el momento ni siquiera sabemos si alguna de las dos reinas sabe de la existencia de dicho testamento, mucho menos Jon, debe ser otra razón por la que Jon está con la reina dragón… cuando llegue al castillo negro escuché cosas, el actual Lord comandante dijo algo sobre mi hermano buscando la paz y un lugar más cálido en el sur.

—Su gracia ¿Usted le cree? Romper el voto de a guardia nocturna se castiga con la muerte.

Pero Sansa había oído que Jon murió y fue traído de vuelta por la bruja roja, entonces su guardia habría terminado y ciertamente ella entendía que todos los Starks habían pagado el precio de la guerra con sangre, Sansa tuvo a Maege y Brienne para recordarle lo que era y hacerla volver a casa, Jon no tuvo tanta suerte, Jon siempre estuvo solo en el mundo y eso era una cosa horrible, ella entendía.

—Mientras mi hermano no venga a Invernalia con un ejercito a sus espaldas, no hay razón para especular nada, y si él viene con bandera blanca, será recibido como lo que es, mi hermano, un Stark… criado y elevado por mi padre Eddard Stark.

_Confía en la sangre Sansa Stark, confía en la sangre y jamás dejes que te roben lo que es tuyo… el invierno y tu manada._

Nadie cuestionó pero alcanzó a oír la incomodidad, los susurros inconformes, era difícil tener que lidiar con eso todos los días.

—En otros temas… mi rey, ha llegado una carta desde Antigua, un emisario de la guardia nocturna nos la ha traído… es de, Sam, Sam Tarly, un hermano negro que fue enviado por Jon Snow.

—¿El contenido?

—Se sabe que el vidriagon es eficiente para la pelea contra los espectros, y… da la casualidad que debajo de roca dragón hay una mina con toneladas del material.

Una noticia agridulce, al menos no era tan mala, hasta que recordó muy a su pesar que Daenerys Targaryen había vuelto a tomar el ancestral castillo de su familia.

—Podemos enviar un emisario de su confianza para negociar…

Negociar con la hija del rey loco, el que quemó vivo a su abuelo y ahorcó a su tío, hermana del hombre que robó y violó a su tía, el mismo que provocó la rebelión… ¿Hasta dónde la iba a llevar esa guerra? Debía concentrarse y dejar de pensar en tantas variables, un rey no duda, un rey no se dobla frente a las adversidades, un rey sirve y cultiva, hace lo mejor para su pueblo, para la supervivencia de todos.

—Lady Brienne, —llamó el rey—, eres mi sirviente de mayor confianza y la única en la que puedo depositar tal carga… mi amiga, perdóname por esta petición tan pesada, como rey no puedo abandonar mi puesto, pero tampoco dejar pasar tal oportunidad, ahora más que nunca el norte necesita esperanza, lleva mi mensaje a Daenerys Targaryen.

Al comienzo Brienne se negó, era su escudo jurado, comandante de la guardia del lobo, confidente y amiga más cercana al rey, pero fueron esas mismas razoes la que la hicieron hincarse y jurar cumplir con su misión, no fallaría otra vez a los Stark.

Cuando la reunión se despidió Sansa dio sus ultimas ordenes, antes de que todos los caminos se cerraran, cada señor al norte de Invernalia vaciarían sus castillos y casas, para no engrosar el ejercito del rey de la noche, una precaución que Sansa tomó desde que tuvo ese sueño en el que los ojos azules brillantes la acosaron, carros de comida, armas y pieles serían llevados a Invernalia, el rey en el norte estaba decidido a tener la última batalla en la ancestral casa de su familia. Se levantarían victoriosos, o caerían con honor. Empuñó suavemente su espada _, viento del rey_ palpitó ansiosa.

El bosque de dioses era el único lugar donde podía sentirse más humana, se sentó en la roca donde alguna vez Ned Stark lo hizo, se preguntó cuantos Stark lo hicieron antes que su padre. Miró sus manos, desde que había sacado la espada del bloque de hielo en la profundidad de las criptas, toda ella cambió, las cicatrices en su cuerpo se desvanecieron, pero no las de su corazón. Notó también que su sangre de luna no volvió, ella ya no era tan humana, pero tampoco era una criatura extraña, ni una o la otra, Sansa se asustó, no habló con nadie de aquello, ni siquiera cuando empuño la espada por primera vez y con ella dio fin a varios hombres con un solo corte limpio.

—Aquí fue donde le prometí a tu padre que cuidaría de ti y de tu hermana, —escuchó la voz de Maege, Sansa sonrió con nostalgia.

—Y lo hiciste bien, —contestó con cariño, cuando su corazón pudo escarcharse, ella se sostuvo con fuerza de la gente que amó—, has estado conmigo durante el camino de pena y sangre…

—Desee hacer más mi rey, —mujer necia y tonta.

Sansa se levantó, deslizó su mascara de rey inquebrantable y por un instante se permitió volver a ser una niña, abrazando con ahínco a la mujer que fue su madre, mentora y guía.

—Antes que tu rey, soy tu hija… —susurró a su oído, dulce y tierna—, abraza a tu hija Maege Mormont, y recuérdale que aún es humana…

—Eres más humana que cualquiera de nosotros, o no te habríamos elegido como rey, recuérdalo Sansa… chica dulce, tú, Alysane y Lyanna son lo que aun mantienen en pie estos viejos huesos, no me iré de este mundo hasta asegurar que ustedes tienen un futuro de paz.

Aquello difícilmente se podría cumplir, pero Sansa anhelaba que sus palabras fueran proféticas, porque estaba cansada…

 

Dragonstone era todo lo que Jon odiaba, piedra fría ajena a casa, una tierra hostil, el sur no le dio la paz que esperaba y en su cabeza, en un rincón oscuro le llamaba cobarde, traidor. Era un bastardo, pero también era hijo de su padre, honorable y valiente, huyó de sus pesadillas y su carga, que patético, su padre estaría avergonzado, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, Jon no retrocedió, al menos honraría su palabra, pretendía servir como mercenario en las ciudades libres, lejos del drama político y absurdo de Poniente, hasta que el maldito Tyrion Lannister lo encontró, entonces no supo por qué aceptó su invitación.

De lo que tanto había huido lo volvió a envolver en sus garras cuando se supo encima de una montaña de vidriagon, suficiente para armar un ejército, y una reina extranjera con tres dragones, ironías amargas.

Cuando fue llamado a la sala del consejo, Jon no esperaba lo que le dirían, siempre quiso ser un Stark, anheló el día desde que era un niño tonto e inocente, ser señor de Invernalia fue su sueño, hasta que Lord comandante Mormont lo sacó de su sueño estúpido y le recordó que para los hombres como él, solo había cerveza agría y las bolas congeladas, cuando Robb murió, deseaba también estar muerto.

—Mis pajaritos no mienten Lord Snow ¿o debería llamarlo Stark?

La araña, ese hombrecito calvo y robusto sonrió petulante, casi orgulloso de su astucia, mientras Jon trataba de digerir la noticia y ver el pergamino amarillento y malgastado que estaba frente a sus ojos, Robb lo declaró su heredero… Robb le dio el nombre Stark. Daría cualquier cosa, incluso esa absurda legitimación por volver a tener a su familia sin importar que era un bastardo, bastardo pero rodeado de los que amaba.

—Ahora eres señor de Invernalia, ya no más ese estigma de bastardo, cualquier chico inteligente mataría por esa oportunidad, —Tyrion tan casual como era con vino en mano y un sentido irónico en sus palabras.

Lo último que supo del norte, fueron apenas fragmentos, los señores se preparaban para recuperar Invernalia de los Bolton, habían declarado por un nuevo rey, y recuperaron lo que les había sido arrebatado a los Stark.

—¿Quién sostiene el norte? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

Se miraron unos a otros, y hasta el momento la hermosa reina Targaryen no había emitido palabra alguna. Hubo un ambiente incomodo y tenso antes de que Tyrion hablara.

—Dicen que tu hermana, Sansa Stark, escondida en el valle, y luego casada con Ramsay Bolton, una conspiración del norte…

—Si Sansa sostiene el norte, entonces no voy a reclamar nada…

El pecho de Jon se hinchó de orgullo y luego de miedo, pudo ver el disgusto en los ojos violeta de la reina dragón.

—Tu hermana es una Bolton, y antes que eso fue Lannister… en cambio la última voluntad de tu hermano fue hacerte Stark y señor de Invernalia…

Rey habría querido decir, pero no lo hizo, era demasiado orgullosa, los dragones no se inclinaban ante nadie, mucho menos ante los lobos.

Jon no se levantaría contra Sansa, su padre volvería de la tumba, Robb, Lady Cately y toda la comitiva Stark para atormentarlo y matarlo en su sueño si siquiera pensaba en ello.

—Con todo respeto su gracia, Sansa es un Stark, antes que nada es una hija del norte, sería mil veces maldito si intento arrebatarle su derecho.

—Legitimado y como hijo mayor de Lord Stark tienes más derecho que ella, —anunció Tyrion, Jon deseaba arrancarle la tráquea pero se contuvo—, triste, muy triste pero cierto, además la pobre chica al frente de un ejército, piensa en ello Jon ¿No prefieres mantenerla a salvo? Correrá menos peligro si tú tomas el norte en su lugar.

No… si Sansa era la chica que recordaba, entonces estaba seguro de que Lannister corría mayor peligro. Sansa podía tener todos los colores de su madre, cabello como el cobre pulido y ojos azules, pero por dentro hasta la medula era un Stark, con la sangre del lobo salvaje y brutal, ella sobrevivió a las maquinaciones horribles del sur, les sobrevivió a los Lannister y si los rumores eran verdad, sobrevivió al infierno de los Bolton, el norte estaba seguro en sus manos.

—Soy una reina complaciente y paciente Jon Snow, pero suelo tener lo que quiero y cuando lo quiero, no agotes mi bondad con tu indecisión, decide… vine a Poniente para sembrar la paz y acabar con la tiranía Lannister, pero para ello necesito el apoyo de todas las casas… quienes quieran vivir en un mundo nuevo y libre de prosperidad me seguirán, y quienes sigan las viejas y obsoletas reglas, recibirán el fuego y la sangre.

—¿Es esa una amenaza? —frunció el ceño hastiado.

—Los dragones no amenazan… tienes hasta esta noche para pensar.

Maldita la hora en la que aceptó la invitación del enano Lannister… deseaba volver a casa para verla, hermosa y alta sentada en el lugar de padre, servirle a ella y sólo a ella… pero estaba ahí, atorado casi encadenado a ese lugar infernal, el sur jamás trata bien a los Stark, ingenuo e idiota Jon Snow.

—He traido una propuesta… —Jon se planto frente a Daenerys y su consejo.

—Habla entonces…

Daenerys no era una mujer suave por ninguna parte, a pesar de sus facciones dulces, ella era toda fuego.


End file.
